Swan
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est une patineuse Artistique sélectionner au JO, Regina est Médecin du sport... SwanQueen !


**Swan**

Je m'appelle Emma Nolan j'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui, je suis patineuse artistique professionnelle depuis 10 ans maintenant. 10 ans à me priver de sorties, d'amis, à m'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement pour accomplir mon rêve. Et j'y suis enfin, je représente les Etats-Unis aux jeux olympiques de Sotchi en Russie. Nous sommes peu à avoir cette chance et je me sens fière, je regarde mon amie Ruby qui est aussi ma coach sportive et mon entraineuse Mary ou maman pour les intimes. Mon père lui, a fait le déplacement aussi mais même s'il nous soutien il ne fait pas partie de ce monde. Ma mère a été une grande championne mais n'a jamais accédé aux JO, ce rêve, c'est un peu le notre.

Mary : Quel monde, on n'a pas intérêt à se perdre.

Emma : C'est sûr, papa est déjà dans la salle ?

Mary : Oui, il est avec Killian.

Killian est le petit ami de Ruby et mon soigneur, et voilà vous connaissez mon monde. Seules ces quatre personnes sont mon univers, eux et le patinage. Je rejoins l'équipe et ma mère avec Ruby rejoignent mon père et Killian. A peine arrivée je repère Tink et m'installe.

Tink : Je suis trop contente qu'on soit ensemble, Neal est en retard le coach va le tuer.

Tink et Neal sont dans la catégorie danse c'est pour ça que nous sommes amies, les autres filles sont de vrais pestes entres elles et je ne m'intéresse pas à elle et inversement.

Katherine : Bien silence, Tink où est Cassidy ?

Tink : Il arrive, il a un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire.

Katherine : Je vous avez dit de vous coucher tôt hier aussi, on va commencer sans lui. Tout d'abord demain entrainement pour tout le monde à 7H et ce jusqu'à la fin de matinée. Ensuite repas au village et l'après-midi vous passerez vos divers examens médicaux obligatoires. Bien, il y a, comme vous le savez le gala d'ouverture dans deux jours, ensuite le programme court commencera. Deux jour plus tard le programme long et deux jours ensuite, le programme libre. Pour finir le gala de fermeture, vous avez tous vos entraineurs et soigneurs mais je vous présente Regina Mills. C'est un médecin du sport mondialement connue, elle fait partie du staff depuis peu. Emma tu partageras ta chambre avec elle, vu que toutes les autres sont prises, ça ne te déranges pas ?

Emma : Pas du tout, ravie de vous rencontrer Docteur.

Regina : Moi de même Miss Nolan. Bonjour à tous, comme l'a dit Kat je suis Médecin, pas nounou. Vous êtes tous assez grands pour venir me voir en cas de besoin. Demain je serais présente pour vous faire passer les différents tests, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça aussi.

Katherine : Voilà tout est dit, je vous laisse profiter du spectacle. On se retrouve au village pour 22h, un repas a été organisé avec les autres pays.

Je regarde Regina, cette femme est juste magnifique. J'ai failli m'étouffer quand je l'ai vue, je bave devant elle depuis un certain temps mais que fait-elle là ? Elle est mondialement connue, oui mais pas dans le milieu du Patinage, elle semble même le fuir le plus possible. Depuis quand je n'ai pas eu de copine moi pour penser à ce genre de choses ? Facile depuis Lyly, Lyly qui m'a littéralement brisé le cœur en s'enfuyant avec une nana rencontrée dans un bar. Depuis je n'ai plus vécu que pour le patinage, je ne m'en plains pas, cela ma permis d'atteindre ce niveau. Je suis championne d'Europe et vice championne du monde en titre. L'année dernière j'avais déjà fini sur le podium pour les championnats d'Europe mais à la troisième place. Quand j'étais chez les juniors ont m'a surnommée Swan, le nom est resté mais le talent lui, a été dur à revenir. Je suis sortie pendant cinq ans avec Lyly, et j'ai trop souvent abandonné mon entrainement pour être avec elle. Ma mère n'a jamais rien dit, elle ne m'a jamais poussée dans ce milieu et m'a toujours encouragée à suivre mes rêves. Cette année je compte bien la rendre fière, je repartirai d'ici avec une médaille !

Neal : J'ai manqué quoi ?

Tink : Tu es insupportable tu sais ? Kat va te passer un savon, elle nous a présenté la toubib, Regina machin chose.

Emma : Regina Mills, Tink c'est une légende dans le milieu médical. Elle à sauvé la carrière de plusieurs grands sportifs, fait un effort stp. On a vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

Tink : Oula fait gaffe tu bave.

Neal : (Rire) Elle est vraiment bonne aussi.

Emma : Neal tu as beau être mon ami, on ne dit pas bonne pour décrire une femme si magnifique et charismatique.

Regina : Merci du compliment Miss Nolan, Kat m'a dit que ça ne vous gênerait pas de me montrer notre chambre avant le repas. Je viens d'arriver et j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Je pique un fard monstre et fusille du regard Tink et Neal avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Regina semble ravie de son effet et je me lève doucement.

Emma : Bien sûr, je dois juste prévenir mon équipe.

Regina : Je vous attends.

Emma : Venez, je vais vous présenter, nous iront juste après.

Regina : Merci Miss Nolan.

Emma : Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma vous savez, on va cohabiter au moins une semaine ensemble.

Regina : Je préfère Miss Nolan.

Emma : Comme vous voulez Doc, maman, papa je vous présente.

Mary : Regina, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Regina : Mary, Emma est ta fille ?

Mary : Oui, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Comment va ta mère, nous sommes toujours en contact mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Emma : Vous êtes la fille de Cora Mills ? L'entraineur de ma mère quand elle était chez les juniors ?

David : Oui, tu ne te souviens peut être pas, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous voyez. Tu avais trois ans et Regina 8, c'est la dernière fois que nous t'avons vue.

Regina : Je suis partie vivre chez mon père après ça, il habite Paris.

Killian : Docteur Mills c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Regina : Merci, vous êtes ?

Emma : Killian Jones mon soigneur, et voici Ruby ma coach sportive.

Ruby : Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Emma : Bon on doit y aller, on se voit demain.

Mary : Oui, sois pour 7h à la patinoire sinon on n'a pas fini d'entendre Kat râler. Regina ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Regina : Egalement, tiens voici mon numéro, appelles-moi quand tu seras rentrée, j'ai déménagé dans le Maine.

Mary : Je n'y manquerai pas, à plus tard ma puce, ne te couches pas trop tard.

Ruby : On se voit au repas, tes parents préfèrent sortir en amoureux.

Emma : Ok à plus tard, après vous Doc.

J'essaie de me souvenir de Regina enfant mais mis à part une grande maison blanche je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Et Cora, elle, me faisait vraiment trop peur, je ne sais pas comment ma mère a pu travailler avec elle.

Regina : Vous avez bien grandi, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, je suis désolée.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, c'était il ya plus de vingt ans, vous êtes pardonnée.

Regina : Je me tiens loin du milieu du patinage, si Kat ne m'avait pas suppliée de venir je ne serais sans doute pas là.

Emma : Vous semblez proches.

Regina : On a grandi ensemble, c'est ma meilleure amie. Lorsque je revenais voir ma mère pendant les vacances, elle a été ma seule amie.

Emma : Votre mère me fichait la trouille, mais je dois admettre qu'elle a fait un travail remarquable avec tous ses poulains. Ils ou elles ont tous décroché un titre dans l'année ou elle s'en est occupé.

Regina : Ma mère a choisit cette vie, pas moi, ni mon père, le patinage artistique a détruit ma vie, ma famille.

Emma : Ok sujet sensible, donc vous vivez dans le Maine ? Je suis à Boston, ce n'est pas bien loin.

Regina : Non en effet, je viens de m'y installer avec mes fils et mon compagnon.

Emma : Vous êtes dans la grande Maison blanche de Cora ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, mère est partie vivre en Italie il y à six mois et me l'a offerte.

Emma : Sacré cadeau, dans ma tête d'enfant cette maison était vraiment énorme.

Regina : Elle ne l'est pas tant que ça, vous étiez juste plus petite.

Emma : Sans doute, voilà on est arrivées, chambre 108.

Regina : Même numéro que chez moi, facile à retenir.

Emma : Je vous laisse vous installer, je descends au repas.

Regina : Merci, à plus tard.

Je souris et rejoins mes amis, du moins si je les trouve. Je repère d'autres Patineuses, pour la plupart plus que talentueuses.

Elsa : Swan, tu t'es perdue ?

Emma : Elsa, tu es là aussi ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la compétition.

Elsa : Oui il y a trois ans, j'accompagne le fiancé de ma sœur, Krystof. Je l'entraine depuis deux ans, Anna t'en veut de ne pas lui donner plus de nouvelles tu sais ?

Emma : Je suis désolée, j'ai passé les six derniers mois à m'entrainer comme une dingue.

Elsa : Suis-moi, Ruby et Killian sont à notre table ainsi que Tink et Neal. Et la championne du monde en titre Mulan te cherche, elle voudrait te présenter à sa copine.

Emma : Je te suis, je verrai Mulan plus tard. De toutes mes compétitions c'est la seule avec qui j'ai réussi à m'entendre.

Elsa : Apparemment elle compte arrêter, elle n'a que 28 ans pourtant et a de beaux jours devant elle, vu son niveau.

Emma : Tu ne peux tout avoir, l'amour et le patinage. Je l'ai compris assez durement et elle doit avoir fait le même constat.

Elsa : Lyly n'était qu'un poison, toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça.

Emma : Tu es la seule patineuse artistique qui a réussis à se marier et à le rester durant toute sa carrière Elsa. Et puis ça ne compte pas vraiment, ta femme est une perle.

Elsa : Belle sera ravie de te l'entendre dire. Elle te passe le bonjour et te dit merde, elle aurait aimé être là mais avec la grossesse j'ai préféré qu'elle se repose.

Emma : Elle est à combien ?

Elsa : 7 mois, et regardez qui j'ai trouvé !

Killian : Love tu en as mis du temps, tu bavais devant ta colocataire ?

Emma : Pitié Killian, ne fais pas comme Neal.

Neal : Je n'ai rien dit.

Emma : Je me suis prise la honte de ma vie à cause de toi.

Anna : On nous explique ?

Tink : Neal a traité la nouvelle Doc de bonne et Emma en preux chevalier a défendu son honneur.

Elsa : Et qui est cette nouvelle Docteur inconnue ?

Emma : Regina Mills !

Elsa : La Regina Mills dont tu vantes les mérites de partout ?

Emma : Tu exagères, je la trouve juste talentueuse.

Anna : Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tes mots exats sont…. « Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi belle et talentueuse en même temps ? »

Emma : ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, en même temps elle est vraiment magnifique. Encore plus en vrai, j'ai failli m'étouffer quand Kat nous l'a présentée.

Anna : C'est sûr que de voir son fantasme devant soi, ça doit faire un choc.

Emma : Je ne fantasme pas dessus, je me contente de l'admirer de loin. Même moi je sais quand les femmes sont hors catégorie et elle l'est définitivement pour moi. De plus elle est mariée, maman et heureuse alors n'allez pas me faire honte en lui racontant n'importe quoi.

Regina : Ils me raconteraient quoi au juste ?

Emma : (Sursaute) Bordel, vous avez était Ninja dans une autre vie, c'est la seconde fois de la soirée.

Regina : (Rire) Bonjour, apparemment il est inutile que je me présente.

Emma : Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes là au juste ?

Regina : Depuis que votre amie ma décrite comme votre fantasme. (Sourire)

Emma : Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Assez oui, vous avez nié avec conviction je dois dire.

Elsa : Asseyez-vous, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Emma : Traitresse.

Je m'assois en grommelant et le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement. J'ai croisé Mulan et sa chérie Aurore, toutes les deux patineuses pour la chine. Elle en simple et Aurore en danse avec son partenaire Philippe, elle voulait absolument me remercier pour mon conseil. On remonte dans la chambre vers une heure du matin et après une douche rapide je me couche épuisée.

Regina : Quel conseil avez-vous donné à Miss Fa ?

Emma : Je lui ai dis que quand l'amour se pointe sur votre route, il était inutile de le fuir car il vous rattrape toujours.

Regina : Je ne vous imaginais pas si romantique.

Emma : Je ne le suis plus. Bonne nuit Doc.

Regina : Bonne nuit Miss Nolan.

 **Ellipse de nuit…**

Ok voir une Regina Mills au réveil dans une nuisette plus que courte n'est définitivement pas bon pour mon cœur. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon trouble et une fois dans la salle de bain je l'entends téléphoner.

Regina : Je sais que je suis loin mais je rentre dans 8 jours, écoute Robin et fait attention à ton frère stp. Je vous aime fort, j'ai une journée chargé mais j'essaierai de vous rappeler. Bisous mon amour.

Je fini de me préparer et on rejoint le réfectoire pour manger un bon petit déjeuner. Ruby m'attend déjà avec tout ce qu'il faut et je grimace en voyant mon plateau.

Ruby : Ne fais pas la tête, c'est pour ton bien, pas vrai Doc ?

Regina : En effet Miss Lucas vous avez fait un plateau très équilibré, où est le problème ?

Emma : Il n'y en a pas, merci Rub.

Ruby : (Rire) Emma adore manger, mais vraiment. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas un seul gramme je surveille son alimentation pendant les compétitions. Ce qui veut dire pas de pancake remplit de sirop d'érable au petit déjeuner.

Emma : Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas mangé un seul repas convenable.

Regina : Un hamburger-frites n'est pas un repas convenable Miss Nolan.

Emma : Oui mais c'est trop bon, et vraiment svp arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

Regina : C'est votre nom, vous préférez Swan ?

Emma : Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez rien du monde du patinage ?

Regina : J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, de plus je trouve que se surnom vous va très bien.

Emma : Ne vous moquez pas, j'avais douze ans. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu rester.

Regina : Parce que vous ressemblez à un cygne quand vous patinez.

Emma : Vous m'avez déjà vue patiner ?

Regina : J'ai la télévision Miss Swan et vous êtes assez connue.

Emma : Mouai, Miss Swan c'est toujours mieux que Miss Nolan.

Ruby : On dirait un vieux couple toute les deux.

Je m'étouffe dans mon jus d'orange et Regina éclate de rire. Sympa, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Elle est en couple, maman, elle ressemble à une Reine, tu n'as aucune chance ma vieille. Je souffle et finis mon repas en silence, on se sépare vingt minutes plus tard et je file à l'entrainement avec Ruby. Ce qui veut dire cinq kilomètres de course à pieds alors qu'il fait genre moins vingt dans ce pays de malheur. Mais bon il faut ce qu'il faut, l'échauffement avant tout. Une fois arrivée à la patinoire je retrouve mon équipe et on écoute Kat nous parler en silence.

Katherine : Bon nous passons en cinquième position, juste après la Chine et avant la Russie donc on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Pendant deux heures on répète le gala d'ouverture et après vous pouvez aller à vos entrainements individuels. Emma, je peux te parler stp ?

Je m'avance donc vers elle et me détaillant de haut en bas elle prend la parole.

Katherine : Cette conversation reste entre nous c'est compris ?

Emma : D'accord mais pourquoi ?

Katherine : Cela concerne Regina.

Emma : Ok.

Katherine : Regina ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres, mais avec toi ça semble bien se passer. Alors je vais te die trois informations primordiale pour que ça reste comme ça durant votre séjour.

Emma : Ok, je dois avoir peur ?

Katherine : Elle aime ses enfants par-dessus tout et ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Toute sa vie elle a cru que personne ne pourrait l'aimer sincèrement à cause de sa mère qui n'a fait que la rabaisser et la manipuler. Son couple bat de l'aile depuis que Robin l'a trompée mais elle pense ne pas mériter mieux.

Emma : Pourquoi vous me racontez de telles choses, je ne suis pas son amie.

Katherine : Et bien deviens-le, vous avez un feeling évident et elle en a bien besoin en ce moment.

Emma : Ce Robin c'est son mari ?

Katherine : Non, il à un fils de trois ans, Roland. Ils sortent ensembles depuis deux ans donc elle là élevé comme son autre fils

Emma : Ok, c'est un idiot ou bien ?

Katherine : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Il a une femme belle, intelligente talentueuse, aimante avec son fils et il la trompe ? Il est idiot ou je ne sais pas, un retard mental ?

Katherine : Hooo je sens que j'ai bien fait de te parler de tout ça, aller, file t'entrainer.

Pendant deux heures j'enchaine la chorégraphie avec de simples sauts, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des folies et de se blesser. Je ne connais pas ce Robin mais je le déteste déjà, je suppose que quand on aime une erreur est pardonnable non ? Après une pose je reprends l'entrainement avec ma mère chassant Regina de ma tête.

Mary : C'était bien, inutile de trop forcer ce matin. Tu as le gala ce soir et le programme court demain après-midi. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir répéter le triple Axel ? Tu as encore du mal à le passer parfois.

Emma : Ça va, je répéterai demain. Je suis morte et j'ai faim, vous mangez avec moi à midi ?

Mary : Désolée ma chérie mais ton père et moi allons manger avec d'autres entraineurs. Tu peux venir si tu veux, on ne rentrera pas tard.

Emma : Non, allez-y, je vais me prendre un truc au réfectoire, faire une petite sieste et aller à mon rdv avec la Doc.

Mary : Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé de Regina pendant des jours quand tu l'a vu enfant. Tu l'appelais Gina, elle avait joué avec toi tout le long ou on est resté chez Cora. Tu as beaucoup pleuré quand elle est partie, puis nous avons déménagé et tu n'en as plus reparlé.

Emma : Mon premier chagrin d'amour, tu aurais du t'inquiéter. Je me souviens vaguement, j'aimai l'appeler comme ça.

Mary : Ma puce, tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut aussi.

Emma : Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, à ce soir.

Après un massage par Killian qui a fait du bien, mes pensées se redirigent vers Regina. Depuis deux jours elle ne le quitte que très rarement il faut dire. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre je prends une longue douche quand j'entends la porte claquer et Regina hausser le ton.

Regina : Henry calme toi mon chéri, Robin ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais que c'est compliqué en ce moment mon cœur mais il faut tous faire des efforts pour que ça marche d'accord ?

Je fais du bruit exprès pour qu'elle sache que je suis là, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je l'épie. Evidemment j'ai laissé mes affaire sur mon lit, je sors donc en serviette. Je m'habille en silence et je sens le regard de Regina sur moi, je me fais des idées maintenant. J'ai une crampe au bras et je le masse en m'allongeant, je suis trop fatiguée pour manger.

Regina : Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand, bisous.

(Raccroche)

Regina : Miss Swan vous devez aller manger, ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas en pleine compétition.

Emma : Je mangerai plus tard, au village ils servent à toute heure.

Regina : Vous avez mal à votre bras ?

Emma : J'ai fait une mauvaise chute il y trois ans et depuis mon épaule me lance. Killian me masse habituellement mais j'ai oublié de le lui demander aujourd'hui.

Regina : Je vais m'en occuper, enlevez votre t-shirt et tournez-vous sur le ventre.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, une sieste et ça passera.

Regina : Ne soyez pas stupide, savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour avoir un rdv avec moi ?

Emma : Amoureux ou professionnel ? (Sourire)

Regina : Vous avez très bien compris, cessez de faire l'enfant et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Emma : Ok, ne vous énervez pas. Votre fils va bien ?

Regina : Je lui manque, c'est la première fois en cinq ans que je le laisse aussi longtemps.

Emma : Vos enfants ont quel âge ?

Regina : Henry à 6 ans et Roland à 3 ans. J'ai eu Henry avec mon premier amour Daniel, il est décédé dans un accident d'avion. Et Roland est le fils de mon compagnon mais ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi. Henry le considère comme son frère et moi comme mon fils.

Emma : Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir, vous avez les mains gelées Regina.

Regina Mills est assisse sur mes fesses en train de me masser, ok respire Emma ça va bien se passer.

Regina : Désolée, vous avez une contracture faites attention.

Je n'écoute plus et murmure en m'endormant….

Emma : Mon Dieu je suis au paradis et vous êtes un ange….un magnifique Ange.

Regina : (Attendrie) Emma ne vous endormez pas, il vous faut manger.

Emma : Laisse-moi dormir Gina.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Bon j'étais épuisée mais s'endormir alors que Regina Mills me masse c'est vraiment con…..je me traite de tous les noms et vois un plateau repas posé avec un mot. Je prends le post-it et souris…. « Manger Miss Swan, vous avez rdv à 16h avec moi. » Je mange en vitesse et file au centre médical, je pense que c'est la première fois de mon existence que je suis en avance à ce genre de chose. Killian et Ruby me rejoignent et on passe aux différents points de contrôle.

Killian : Bon, nous on a fini, il ne te reste plus qu'à voir la toubib. On se voit ce soir après le gala d'ouverture, je te dis merde.

Emma : Merci Killian.

Ruby : On va crier plus fort que des pom-pom girls. (Sourire)

Emma : J'y compte bien.

Regina : A nous, donc tu es en parfaite en santé. Mis à part une carence en vitamine C, mais c'est sûrement dû à l'entrainement intensif de ces derniers mois. Tu as encore mal à l'épaule ?

Je suis tellement choquée qu'elle me tutoie que je la regarde avec des grands yeux.

Emma : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?

Regina : (Rire) Pour toi c'est Gina apparemment.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, ce n'est pas joli de m'écouter parler en dormant Doc.

Regina : Tu n'as rien dis de méchant, tu m'a juste appelée Gina. Tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça depuis plus de vingt ans, je pensais que tu avais oublié.

Emma : Ma mère me l'a rappelé, tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu es partie sans donner de nouvelles.

Regina : Moi aussi je me souviens de toi, tu as été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Cora passait son temps à hurler sur moi et quand Snow et David sont arrivés avec toi elle s'est calmée. Je suis partie vivre chez mon père peu de temps après et j'ai fini par t'oublier. Je le regrette, je suis sûre que nous aurions pût être de grandes amies.

Emma : Il n'est pas trop tard, tu as peut-être passé la trentaine mais je suis encore jeune moi. Ce qui veut dire que j'accepte encore de me lier à des gens, donc Emma Nolan, Swan pour les amies. (Tend la main)

Regina : Regina Mills, Gina pour les amies. (Serre la main)

Emma : Bon maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau amies, je fais quoi ? Je prends des vitamines ?

Regina : Oui, tiens et aussi mange beaucoup de fruits.

Emma : Ok, merci pour le plateau repas.

Regina : Je t'en prie, tu m'attends ? On rentre ensemble ?

Emma : Oui, mais il faut que je sois à la patinoire pour 19h.

Regina : Il ne me reste qu'un patient à voir et on pourra rentrer, je compte bien regarder le gala.

Emma : Tu me mets la pression, va falloir que je t'impressionne du coup ?

Regina : Pas besoin, reste toi-même et c'est largement suffisant.

Je sors du bureau le sourire aux lèvres et trente minutes plus tard nus sommes en route pour la patinoire.

Mary : Regina, viens t'asseoir avec nous. Emma ma puce ton costume est dans les vestiaires, les filles sont en train d'arriver.

Regina : Merci, à plus tard Emma.

Emma : Salut Gina.

Mary : (Sourire) Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça.

Regina : Tu as 47 ans pas 60 n'exagère pas.

Je les laisse et part me préparer, j'ai trois costumes en tout, celui-ci représente un phénix, il est rouge et doré. J'enfile mes patins et Tink et Neal me rejoignent en souriant.

Kat : Ok c'est à nous dans cinq minutes, on y va.

Le spectacle est à couper le souffle et je suis si contente d'être là, je patine le cœur léger et la foule applaudit fortement. Je repère Regina et lui fais une révérence en souriant.

Tink : Tu es complètement mordue ma vielle.

Emma : Je ne la reverrai jamais après cette semaine, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Tink : A mon avis tu ne va pas te débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement.

Emma : J'espère, j'aimerais être son amie. Elle semble en avoir besoin en ce moment.

Tink : Juste son amie ?

Emma : Oui, juste son amie Tink.

Une fois le gala finit, le repas effectué dans une joyeuse ambiance on monte se coucher. Demain les choses sérieuses commencent et j'avoue que le tract commence à monter.

Regina : C'était splendide, tu étais magnifique. Ton costume est vraiment beau, il représente quel oiseau ?

Emma : Un phénix, demain tu comprendras mieux pourquoi. Enfin tu si tu es là ?

Regina : Bien sûr que je serai là, je suis le médecin de l'équipe je te signale.

Emma : Tant mieux, je patine mieux quand tu es là on dirait.

Regina : Flatteuse.

Emma : (Rire) Je suis contente qu'on se soit retrouvées, Gina.

Regina : Moi aussi, Kat pour une fois a eu une brillante idée en me forçant à venir.

Emma : Je l'en remercie. Tu sais elle m'a un peu parlé de toi, je sais qu'on vient à peine de se connaitre mais si tu ressens le besoin de parler, sache que suis là.

Regina : Elle te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Elle s'inquiète pour toi, ne lui en veux pas stp.

Regina : (Souffle) C'est compliqué Em, Robin a fait une erreur et j'essaee de passer outre. Il fait tout pour se rattraper, pour les enfants, pour notre famille je dois essayer.

Emma : Ok, juste sache que si jamais il recommence je lui brise la mâchoire.

Regina : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, je gère très bien toute seule.

Emma : Sauf que tu ne l'es plus Gina.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que je ne suis plus ?

Emma : Seule !

(Silence)

Emma : Bonne nuit.

Regina : Bonne nuit, Miss Swan.

Je souris et ferme les yeux, mon trac disparu et le cœur léger.

 **Programme court….**

Mary : Ok à toi, comme à la maison et tout se passera bien.

Emma : Ok.

Je fais un tour de la patinoire en saluant et me mets en position. Mon programme court contient un triple axel et plusieurs double Lutze et Flipe. Et surtout je commence par une série de pas rapides, si je me plante là c'est fichu. Je respire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et laisse la musique m'emporter. Je patine sur la Bo de la trilogie « Hunger Games », j'adore ce film et pendant 2minutes 45 j'effectue mon paragramme sans faute. La patinoire explose d'applaudissements et je repère Regina qui me sourit en levant les pouces. Je saute dans les bras de ma mère et Ruby et part recevoir mes notes.

Ruby : T'as géré Swan, je t'avais rarement vue aussi en forme. Pas depuis les mondiaux en tout cas.

Emma : J'espère que ça sera suffisant Mulan a fait un gros score tout à l'heure.

Mary : Son programme est plus technique mais le tiens et plus poétique.

Emma : Ça rime en plus. (Sourire)

Ruby : Regina ne t'a pas lâchée des yeux, il me semble que vous êtes pas mal proche ?

Emma : Nous sommes amies, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

Les notes arrivent et je suis troisième pour le moment, il va falloir tout donner dans le programme long. A l'issu de ces deux programme les médailles tomberont, et l'épreuve libre est une épreuve à part qui est donc récompensée par une médaille aussi. Je souffle et souris à la caméra, je rejoins le banc pour voir la suite des programmes. Je masse mon épaule les yeux rivés sur la glace et le tableau de score quand un frisson se répand à travers moi. Regina vient de poser les mains sur moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est elle et je souris.

Regina : C'est mon travail Swan.

Emma : Ok doc.

Regina : Tu étais magnifique Em, les juges sont sévères tu mérite la seconde place.

Emma : Le programme de la Russe était plus complet. Quand à Mulan nous n'avons pas le même niveau mais je m'accroche.

Regina : Tu es toute tendue, respire tu as fait le plus dur.

Emma : Dans deux jours je vise la médaille d'argent, je dois être prête.

Regina : Tu peux avoir l'or, tu es talentueuse et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est toi.

Emma : J'espère, je suis contente que le programme t'ai plût.

Regina : C'est le cas, « Hunger Games », choix intéressant.

Emma : J'adore ce film, pour le programme long c'est la musique de « The Mask ».

Regina : J'ai tellement ris devant ce film, mes fils l'adorent aussi.

Emma : Je l'adore aussi.

Regina : Nous voilà donc un point commun.

Emma : L'or hein ? Je vais tout faire pour, c'est finit. Je viens de passer quatrième la Suisse et la France ont fait un programme magnifique.

Mary : Bon tu files dans un bain, tu manges et tu te couches, demain on a du boulot.

Killian : Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi love.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai un docteur perso rien que pour moi, sois pas jaloux vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie.

David : Ne vas pas nous le rendre triste il m'a promis une bière. Tu étais splendide ma chérie, je suis très fier de toi.

Mary : On l'est tous.

Je prends congé de ma famille et mes amis et rentre dans la chambre avec Regina, je m'enfonce dans un bain et somnole dedans quand Regina prend la parole.

Regina : Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Emma : Bien sûr, que veux-tu savoir ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet en fait.

Emma : Je vois, oui je suis homo. Aves toutes les allusions que mes amis ont fait je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Regina : Ok, rassures-toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire pas que ça doit déranger, je m'enfonce là non ?

Emma : (Rire) Respire Gina, pourquoi tu me demandes ça

Regina : Tu va trouver ça stupide laisse tomber.

Je sors du bain et enfile un pyjama, c'est-à-dire un vieux maillot de basquet dix fois trop grand pour moi. Regina pianote sur son ordinateur et je le ferme.

Emma : Dis-moi ?

Regina : Et bien tu as dit plusieurs fois que j'étais jolie, et je me demandais si …

Emma : Tu veux savoir si physiquement tu me plais ?

Regina : Oui… depuis que Robin m'a trompée je doute un peu, Katherine te dirait beaucoup de moi. Je veux dire s'il est allé voir ailleurs c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi forcement.

Emma : Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré Gina. Tu es forte, courageuse, tendre, gentille, talentueuse et si Robin ne le voit pas, c'est un abruti. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, on fait parfois des erreurs stupide, j'en ai fait aussi.

Regina : Je suis pratiquement sûre que tu n'as jamais trompé personne.

Emma : Je n'ai eu qu'une petite amie, ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas trompée, c'est plus l'inverse qui s'est produit pendant plus d'un an. Je m'en suis voulue, me disant que c'était ma faute, que j'étais trop prise par les compétitions, pas assez cool, pas assez jolie, pas assez bien pour elle. Au final j'ai compris que je n'avais rien à me rapprocher, quand on aime quelqu'un on n'essaie pas de le changer on le prend en entier. Ne doute pas de toi Gina, tu es une femme formidable.

Regina me serre dans ses bras et je me crispe un peu avant de lui rendre son câlin.

Emma : Par contre deux trois petite choses pour ma santé mentale. Ne me serres plus jamais dans tes bras dans cette tenue car tu es à tomber par terre et je suis vraiment faible face aux jolies femmes.

Regina : (Rire) Idiote.

Emma : Je sais oui, tu le répètes souvent je trouve.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Je t'en prie.

Regina : Tu n'as pas répondu, je te plais ?

Emma : C'est que tu n'as pas écouté Gina. Bonne nuit. (Embrasse sur la joue)

Je vais me coucher et je m'endors rapidement, le lendemain est placé sous le signe de l'entrainement et ce n'est que le soir que je retrouve Regina. Je rentre dans la chambre complètement vidée et m'écroule près de Regina qui travaille sur son ordinateur.

Regina : Tu as l'air crevée, ça ira pour demain ?

Emma : Tu as une pilule magique pour faire partir les courbatures ?

Regina : Non mais j'ai une crème magique, déshabilles-toi je vais t'en mettre.

Emma : Je trouve que tu me demandes un peu trop souvent de me déshabiller, ces temps-ci. (Sourire)

Regina : Idiote. (Sourire)

Emma : Je sais, mais pour te voir sourire ça vaut le cou de se faire traiter d'idiote.

Regina : Tu fais quoi après les JO ?

Emma : Je compte me goinfrer sûr une ile déserte pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu pourrais venir me voir à Storybook.

Emma : Bien sûr que je viendrais te voir. Je veux rencontrer tes garçons, et tu me dois un plat de lasagnes.

Regina : Super, en quel honneur je te dois des lasagnes ?

Emma : Parce que je suis géniale et que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Et surtout que Katherine m'a dit que tes lasagnes étaient les meilleures du monde.

Regina : Prétentieuse, mais d'accord si tu viens je ferais des lasagnes.

Emma : Cool voit avec Robin quand je peux venir sans déranger et on en reparle.

Regina : Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi Em, tu ne dérangeras jamais.

Emma : Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Regina : Tant mieux parce que je ne veux pas attendre vingt ans pour te revoir.

Emma : Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Regina : (Sourire) On dirait bien oui.

Emma : Punaise tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Non parce que tu masse vraiment trop bien.

Regina : (Rire) Idiote. Non je resterais un de tes fantasmes pour l'éternité.

Emma : (Râle) Tu ne veux pas oublier cette conversation gênante stp ?

Regina : Non, et puis c'est agréable de se sentir désirée.

Emma : Gina, moi ça ne compte pas, tu devrais voir comment les hommes te regardent.

Regina : Pourquoi toi ça ne compte pas ?

Emma : Parce que je te laisse indifférente, normal tu n'es pas homo. Mais crois moi regarde autour de toi, tu verras que tu ne laisse personne indifférent.

Regina : Qui a dit que tu me laissais indifférente au juste ?

Emma : (Sourire) Ne joue pas à ça Gina, tu vas le regretter.

Regina : Je joue à quoi ?

Emma : Tu m'allumes, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais déclencher.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Bon merci pour le massage, je ferais mieux de rejoindre mon lit je suis morte.

Regina : Tu as peur ?

Emma : (Souffle et se lève) Non, mais toi tu devrais Gina.

Regina : Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Tout mon corps m'envoi des alertes « DANGER ». Je me penche doucement et lui dépose un bisou au coin des lèvres.

Emma : Bonne nuit Gina.

Regina : Bonne nuit Miss Swan.

La compétition battait son plein et je ne pensais qu'a Regina. Elle m'a presque suppliée de l'embrasser et moi qu'est-ce que je fais, grrrr je suis vraiment trop conne. Mulan vient de finir son programme et je m'assois un peux abattue près de ma mère.

Mary : Ça va aller, tu as toute tes chances.

Emma : Tu crois que nous sommes destinés à une personne n'est-ce pas ?

Mary : Oui, pourquoi ?

Emma : Est-ce qu'on peut rencontrer cette personne enfant, puis adulte mais que rien n'est possible ?

Mary : Dans notre famille on finit toujours pas retrouver celui ou celle qu'on aime. Ton père et moi nous étions amis aux jardins d'enfant et je l'ai revu 16 ans plus tard à une compétition de patinage ou ses amis l'avaient trainé. Il était déjà avec quelqu'un, était vraiment amoureux et puis regarde-nous. Deux enfants magnifiques 26 ans de mariage et nous sommes toujours aussi amoureux. Quand tu rencontres cette personne, tu le sais, tu le sens au plus profond de toi. Et si tu le ressens alors la vie se chargera de vous mettre ensemble.

Emma : Ok parce que je crois que je, non je suis sûre que j'aime Regina.

Mary : Je sais oui, alors vas sur la glace, gagne une médaille et vas le lui dire.

Je souris et fonce sur la glace, je salut et encre mon regard à celui de Regina. J'exécute mon programme sans faute et vole sur la glace dans mon costume de The Mask. Mon programme contient de triple Lutz et un triple Axel que je passe sans problème et je finis pas une série de pas et une pirouette rapide. Je suis à bout de souffle et lève le poing en l'air, j'ai tout donné et la foule le sait. Elle m'acclame et Regina descend me rejoindre. Je lui saute dans les bras, puis dans ceux de ma mère et ceux de Katherine.

Regina : C'était fantastique Em.

Katherine : Tu étais à ton meilleur niveau ce soir, tu as tout donné, bravo.

Mary : Je suis tellement fière de toi Emma, quoi qu'il se passe ne l'oublie jamais.

Les notes arrivent et je suis à deux point de Mulan, j'ai éclaté mon record personnel. Il ne reste que la Suisse à passer, ce qui veut dire que je suis au minimum médaille de bronze. Mulan me tape dans la main en passant et je vois Elsa et Anna applaudir à tout rompre avec Ruby et Killian.

Mulan : Bravo Swan, on dirait que le cygne a retrouvé ses ailes ?

Emma : On dirait oui. (Regardant Regina)

On regarde le programme de la Suisse qui est magnifique mais moins technique et artistique que celui de la France qui est troisième. On attend fébrilement les résultats et je suis officiellement médaille d'argent au JO.

Regina me saute au cou et je l'embrasse, c'est un baiser plein de passion, de tendresse, de joie, d'amour. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça et elle y répond ardemment.

Regina : Waouuu !

Emma : Tu l'as dit, je suis médaillée d'argent Putain !

Regina : Ton language, Miss Swan ! (Sourire)

Après, tout s'enchaine si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, la remise des médailles, les interviews, les photos, le repas de fête. Tink et Neal sont en lice pour la finale de danse et sont bien placés pour décrocher une médaille, eux aussi. Je n'ai presque pas revu Regina et je rentre à la chambre à plus de trois heures du matin complètement morte mais heureuse comme jamais. Regina est là endormie et sans faire de bruit je me glisse dans mon lit. Le lendemain c'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe fort à la porte qui me tire d'un sommeil trop court. Je regarde mon réveil, 7h du matin, je grogne et enfouie ma tête sous l'oreiller.

Regina : (Rire) Tu n'aurais pas dû te coucher si tard aussi, j'arrive pas la peine de défoncer la porte.

Elle ouvre et je n'entends plus que des « Surprise » pendant deux minutes.

Robin : Bonjour mon amour.

Henry : Maman je suis trop content de te voir.

Roland : Moi aussi, câlin ?

Mon cœur se serre comprenant que sa famille vient de débarquer. Je me lève et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard j'en ressors habillée et me présente.

Emma : Bonjour, Emma Nolan ravie de vous rencontrer. (Tend la main)

Robin : (Serre la main) Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un canon comme colocataire, Robin Loksley ravi.

Je grimace fasse à son commentaire et me penche vers les enfants en souriant.

Emma : Et vous devez être Henry et Roland, votre maman n'arrête pas de parler de vous.

Henry : Whaouu tu ressembles à un Ange.

Regina : (Rire) la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Emma : Je vais vous laisser en famille, bonne journée.

Je tourne les talons et sors de la chambre, j'ai à peine fait deux pas dehors que la main de Regina me stop.

Regina : Tu vas ou ?

Emma : M'entrainer pour le programme libre.

Regina : Tu m'as dit que tu étais en repos ce matin, reste avec nous.

Emma : C'est une mauvaise idée Gina.

Regina : Stp, ta famille et ton équipe ne sont même pas près de ce lever.

Emma : Et si vous veniez à la patinoire avec moi, tu feras visiter et je suis sûre de pouvoir leur apprendre à patiner. Comme ça tu auras du temps avec Robin tranquille. Tu as raison, il fait des efforts, il à traverser l'océan pour venir te voire alors il mérite une chance.

Regina : Oui mais je…

Emma : Je vous attends en bas.

 **Patinoire Olympique….**

Henry : Whaaaa c'est géant, c'est là que tu travailles Emma ?

Emma : On peut dire ça oui, Regina je te laisse montrer à Robin je m'occupe des petit gars.

Regina : D'accord, viens je vais te montrer les coulisses.

Robin : Soyez sage avec Emma les enfants.

Je les regarde partir le cœur lourd, tu savais qu'elle était en couple Emma alors ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant.

Henry : Tu vas nous apprendre ?

Emma : Oui, on va vous chercher des patins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber.

Roland : Cool.

Je chausse les enfants, ils sont vraiment mignons et sages. Je mets mes patins et tend les mains, ils s'y accrochent fermement et on commence les bases. Henry s'en sors vraiment bien, si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure il n'a plus besoin de me tenir la main. Je m'occupe donc de Roland et une heure plus tard ils sont assis devant un chocolat chaud.

Henry : Tu nous montre comment tu patines toi ? Tu fais des sauts et tout ?

Emma : Oui, ok je fais un tour et après je bois mon chocolat chaud.

Je fonce sur la piste et effectue quelques sauts sous les applaudissements des enfants. Je fais une révérence et les rejoins en souriant.

Henry : Tu es trop forte, moi aussi je pourrais sauter comme toi quand je serais grand.

Emma : Si tu t'entraines oui, et toi Roland tu as aimé ?

Roland : Oui tu patine vite et tu saute super haut, on dirait que tu vole.

Emma : Si vous venez demain me voir vous verrez j'irai encore plus vite et je saute très haut aussi.

Henry : Maman on peut aller voir Emma demain ?

Robin : Je pensais plutôt allez au restaurant en famille.

Regina : Je dois être présente en cas d'accident, je travaille tu sais.

Robin : Demande à un de tes collègues de te remplacer.

Rolland : Stp papa, moi aussi je veux voir Emma patiner.

Henry : Dis oui Maman stp ?

Regina : On ira au restaurant un autre jour Robin, bien sûr que vous pouvez m'accompagner pour voir Emma.

Henry : Youpyyyyyy ! Quand je serais grand je veux patiner comme Emma, tu as vu comme elle va vite ?

Robin : Tu ne tiens même pas sur un skateboard. (Rire)

Emma : Il s'en est très bien sortit pourtant, je suis sûre que si tu t'entraine dur, tu deviendras meilleur que moi.

Henry : (Sourire) Merci, je peux rester avec toi ?

Regina : Mon chéri Emma a du travail, elle ne peut pas te garder.

Henry : Je suis grand je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me garde et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec …..

Emma : Tu peux rester, Ruby gardera un œil sur lui promis. Allez vous balader, je te le ramène à la fin de mon entrainement.

Regina : Bien, viens Roland, on y va.

Roland : Moi aussi je veux rester avec Emma et Henry.

Robin : Quel succès !

Emma : Tu peux rester aussi bonhomme. (Sourire) Ça vous donnera l'après-midi tranquille et vous pouvez même sortir au restaurant manger.

Ruby : Eh blondie, déjà là ?

Emma : Salut, je te présente Robin, Roland et Henry la famille du Doc. Les garçons vont rester avec moi cette après-midi, ça te dérange pas de garder un œil sur eux ?

Ruby : Du tout, salut les gars. Vous êtes trop mignons avec votre moustache de chocolat. Quant à toi tu n'y as pas droit normalement mais bon je ne dirais rien pour cette fois.

Regina : Merci à vous deux, à ce soir alors.

Robin : Et bien voilà, j'ai ma petite femme rien que pour moi, parfait.

Je grimace un peu au terme employé et je me force à sourire, ce type à l'air d'être un crétin mais bon je ne suis pas objective il faut dire.

Regina : Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas ?

Emma : Ce sont des amours, tout se passera bien ne t'en fait pas.

Regina : Em, il faudrait qu'on parle….

Robin : On y va chérie, j'ai faim.

Regina : (Souffle) J'arrive, à plus tard mes amours.

Roland : Bisous Man.

Henry : Nous aussi on va manger ?

Emma : Oui c'est partit, je vais vous présenter un pirate.

Roland : Trop cool.

Ruby : (Rire) Je vais le répéter à Killian.

Emma : (Sourire) Il le sait, bonne après-midi à vous deux.

 **5 heures plus tard…..**

J'étais dans la chambre avec les enfants attendant Regina, mon entrainement c'est passé moyennement. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée. Pas question de me bouffer le cerveau pour une autre femme, ma carrière passe avant tout.

Henry : Roland s'est endormi, maman rentre bientôt ?

Emma : Elle arrive, Robin est à l'hôtel apparemment.

Henry : Tant mieux.

Emma : Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Henry : il rend triste maman, elle croit que je ne le vois pas mais je suis grand et je sais que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle pleure. Et puis il fait que se moquer de moi, parce que je préfère lire au lieu de jouer au foot ou grimper aux arbres. Il dit que je ne suis pas un vrai garçon, il est méchant.

Emma : Moi aussi j'adorais lire à ton âge, et puis j'ai commencé le patin. Si tu n'aime pas qu'il se moque de toi pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Ou à ta mère ?

Henry : Il dit qu'il me taquine, que ça forge le caractère….Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire.

Emma : Ça veut dire qu'il veut te rendre plus fort. Robin s'y prend mal avec toi mais je pense que si vous parliez tous les deux ça irait mieux tu sais. De plus ça ferait plaisir à ta maman que tu fasses des efforts avec lui, tout le monde fait des bêtises mon grand. Toi quand tu fais une bêtise Maman ne reste pas fâchée après toi longtemps non ?

Henry : Non mais j'ai jamais fait pleurer maman moi.

Emma : Tu crois ? Et ton comportement tu crois que ça la rend pas triste, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas rester avec Robin cet après-midi.

Henry : Je suis méchant ?

Emma : Non trésor, mais tu es là pour passer du temps avec ta maman et vous l'avez laissée toute seule. C'est dur, je sais mais quand on aime quelqu'un il faut faire tout pour le rendre heureux tu ne crois pas ?

Henry : Oui.

Emma : Voilà qui est mieux, je peux compter sûr toi pour donner le sourire à ta maman maintenant ? C'est ta mission top secrète, nom de code Cobra.

Henry : (Sourire) Cool, je vais faire ça.

Regina : Coucou vous deux, ça s'est bien passé ?

Henry saute du lit et saute au cou de sa mère, elle semble surprise mais ravie et le serre contre elle.

Henry : Oui, Emma est trop cool.

Regina : Je sais oui.

Emma : Roland dors, je vais le porter jusqu'à ta voiture si tu veux ?

Regina : Merci, met ton manteau on y va mon cœur.

Regina enfile le manteau à Roland et je le prends dans mes bras pour descendre jusqu'au garage ou un chauffeur attend Regina et les enfants. Une fois assis dans un siège auto je ferme la porte et regarde Regina.

Regina : Je dors à l'hôtel ce soir mais demain on sera tous là pour t'encourager.

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Merci pour ce que tu as dit à Henry, ça me touche beaucoup.

Emma : Tu as vraiment le don d'écouter aux portes, de rien. Vous devriez parler, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

Regina : Oui, à propos de mon comportement d'hier soir je…..

Emma : Tu étais curieuse point, j'ai assouvis ta curiosité, on en parle plus.

Regina : (Souffle) Demain la médaille d'or est pour toi, patine pour les personnes que tu aimes et c'est gagné.

Emma : (Sourire) Alors je patinerai pour toi. Bonne nuit Gina. (Embrasse sa joue)

Je tourne les talons et rejoins ma chambre le cœur en feu, je viens de lui avouer que je l'aimais. Bravo Emma pour ton tact, décidément tu ne sais rien faire de bien à part patiner. Demain c'est mon programme libre et c'est vrai que cette fois ce sera pour elle que je patinerai. Je m'endors le cœur léger, demain c'est le grand jour.

 **Soir de la compétition….**

Je suis la dernière à passer, je déteste ça, foutu tirage au sort. Je souffle et m'assois lourdement quand Elsa et Anna arrivent.

Elsa : C'est quoi cette tête de six pieds de long ?

Anna : Tu stresses ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, je n'aime juste pas passer en dernier. Tu as le temps de voire toutes les autres briller, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe.

Elsa : Regina ?

Emma : Son mari et ses enfants ont débarqués hier.

Anna : Outch !

Emma : Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir comparé à ça. Une famille aimante, je passe la moitié de l'année à voyager et l'autre moitié de l'année à m'entrainer. Il me reste grand maximum cinq ans de carrière, je n'ai rien à offrir à une femme telle que Regina.

Elsa : Et l'amour, tu en fais quoi ?

Emma : Des fois ce n'est pas suffisant. Où en est Kristof ?

Anna : Médaille de bronze, à deux point près c'était l'argent il est un peu déçu.

Emma : Il ne devrait pas, il a encore dix ans pour décrocher l'or, facile.

Elsa : C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est à Mulan.

Elle dance sur la musique du film « Le Seigneur des anneaux », elle a placé trois triples sauts et quatre doubles plus un triple axel. Tout simplement parfait, le publique l'ovationne et je me lève pour applaudir aussi avec Elsa et Anna quand je la vois. Henry et Roland me font de grands signes et je les rejoins en souriant.

Henry : Elle est forte la fille qui a patiné.

Emma : Oui, c'est Mulan la championne du monde en titre et depuis hier, championne Olympique.

Henry : C'est elle que tu dois battre ?

Emma : Oui et toutes les autres que tu vas voir.

Henry : Elle est forte mais je préfère toi.

Emma : Merci je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir alors.

Regina : Impossible, Tink et Neal ont remporté l'argent. Mais elle s'est blessée à l'épaule.

Emma : Ça ira pour elle ? (Inquiète)

Regina : Oui, je m'en suis occupée, elle a tenu à venir t'encourager. Elle est là-bas avec Ruby et Killian.

Emma : Tête de mule, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle s'était blessée quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure à la remise des médailles.

Robin : Et bien cette chinoise m'a l'air bien meilleure que vous, l'argent c'est pas mal aussi.

Regina : Emma est meilleure, ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas stp.

Mon cœur se gonfle et je lui souris franchement, Henry semble ravi et Roland s'accroche à mon cou pour me faire un bisou.

Roland : Pour te porter chance.

Emma : Je suis obligée de gagner alors, je vous laisse je dois me préparer. Regarde Gina, car ce soir c'est pour toi et les garçons que je patine.

Je tourne les talons et rejoins ma mère qui me donne les dernières instructions….

Mary : Tu sembles prête, tu comptes le placer ?

Emma : Si je veux battre Mulan, il faut que je place mon quadruple saut.

Mary : Ok, c'est toi qui vois, j'ai confiance en toi ma puce. Pour l'instant La Chine, la France et la Russie sont en tête.

Emma : La Suisse vient de finir, ça va être à moi.

Mary : On est avec toi, j'ai eu ton frère au téléphone il t'embrasse et te dis merde.

Emma : Il m'a envoyé un texto, j'y vais je t'aime.

Mary : Moi aussi ma puce.

Un tour de piste et j'ouvre les bras, on dirait des ailes, je danse sur le lac des cygnes. La musique commence et pendant trois minutes j'oublie tout, tout à part mon programme et Regina. La première partie du programme se passe parfaitement, le moment du quadruple saut est arrivé et je décolle haut, les boucles y sont et je me réceptionne parfaitement. J'enchaine avec un triple et un double Lutze. Une série de pas, deux autres triples et je finis en faisant un flip arrière en me réceptionnant sur une jambe. Seule la patineuse Française Soria Bonali a réussit à le faire parfaitement, je me suis entrainée toute l'année c'est le moment de vérité. Je regarde Regina et les garçons, leur fait un clin d'œil et saute en arrière, je termine par une pirouette très rapide et la musique se coupe au moment ou ma main se pose sur le sol. Je suis à bout de souffle et je pose les deux genoux sur la glace en larmes. J'ai tout donné, je ne pourrais jamais faire mieux que ce soir je le sais. La foule explose de cris et d'applaudissements, je me relève et salut. Regina elle me regarde intensément et je lui souris en levant le poing. Je patine jusqu'à ma mère qui me serre dans ses bras, suivie de près par mon père et Ruby.

Ruby : La vache Em, si tu n'as pas la médaille d'or, je tue un des juges.

Emma : Si je ne l'ai pas ce n'est pas grave, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je ne regrette rien.

Mary : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais placé le quadruple et le flip tu es complètement folle. (Sourire)

On s'assoit pour les notes et je cherche Regina dans la foule, je n'arrive pas à la trouver et je fronce les sourcils. Les notes tombent et la foule hurle, je suis championne Olympique. J'ai battu Mulan, non écrasé serait plus juste vu l'écart de points entre nous. Elle me serre dans ses bras, et la française me félicite aussi. Tout se passe comme dans un rêve sauf que je ne vois Regina nulle part et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, l'hymne américain retentit et je place ma main sur le cœur. J'ai réussis bordel, j'ai réussis ! On nous serre la main, fait des photos et vient le moment des interviews.

Journaliste : Vous semblez métamorphosée, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis les mondiaux ?

Emma : Je me suis souvenue d'une chose importante.

Journaliste : Laquelle ?

Emma : L'amour est la plus grande force au monde et quand on s'en sert rien n'est insurmontable.

Journaliste : Il y a donc une personne dans votre vie qui vous est spéciale.

Emma : Oui, il y en a plusieurs même. Ma famille, mes amis, collègue et équipe. Cette victoire c'est pour eux aussi, mais surtout pour elle. Merci, je vais maintenant fêter tout ça dignement si vous le voulez bien.

Journaliste : Merci et félicitations, on peut dire sans mentir que le Signe à déployé ses ailes ce soir et nous a éblouis.

Emma : Merci.

Deux heures plus tard je suis dans les toilettes quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Regina : Vous êtes difficile à aborder Miss Swan, ce soir.

Emma : C'est ça quand on est championne….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte fortement. On reste là deux minutes ou dix je ne sais plus. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et plonge son regard en moi….

Regina : Tu as été fabuleuse, et ce que tu as dit à l'interview, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Emma : Où étais-tu ?

Regina : J'étais là, les enfants ne voulaient pas partir, ils veulent te féliciter et moi aussi.

Emma : Tu viens de le faire non ? (Sourire)

Regina : Non.

Elle se penche et m'embrasse, mon cœur explose mais je romps le baiser.

Emma : Ne fais pas ça, pas si tu ne le penses pas, Gina. Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant si tu continus, je ne pourrais plus le cacher, je ne veux pas le cacher, tu comprends ?

Regina : Oui, tu as raison. Je me suis laissée emporter par l'instant, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. J'ai Robin, mes fils, je n'ai rien à t'apporter.

Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Non c'est moi qui n'ai rien à t'apporter, toi tu m'as apporté tellement, si j'ai gagné c'est pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Alors ne dis plus ce genre de chose stp, soyons amies et oublions tout ça.

Regina : Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier Emma.

Emma : Tes fils nous attendent, viens.

Les garçons me sautent au cou et même Robin me félicite chaleureusement en disant qu'il ne s'était jamais autant trompé sur une personne. Je rejoins ma chambre à plus de quatre heures du matin, le gala est dans deux jours, demain je prévois sérieusement de dormir toute la journée. Je prends une douche rapide et enfile mon t-shirt, je regarde mes médailles et soupire de contentement. Au moment où je ferme les yeux on frappe à la porte, je regarde l'heure, 4H45. Je me lève et vois Regina, elle me pousse pour rentrer et je ferme la porte.

Emma : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les enfants vont bien ?

Regina : Je ne veux pas oublier Emma, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Alors non je ne veux pas oublier qu'à chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur s'emballe, je ne veux pas oublier à quel point tes lèvres sont douces, je ne veux pas oublier Emma. Je ne veux pas oublier que dans tes bras je me sens à ma place, tout ça je ne veux pas….

Je l'embrasse et la plaque contre la porte, elle répond à mon baiser et les vêtements volent à travers la chambre.

Emma : Juste ce soir et nous reprendront notre vie. Mais ce soir tu es à moi, tu es magnifique Gina.

Regina : Fais moi l'amour Emma.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard…**

Regina dors dans mes bras, cette nuit était tellement magique que j'en ai encore le tournis. Je n'aurais pas dû céder, comment je vais faire pour passer à autre chose maintenant ?

(Reveil)

Regina : Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail cette après-midi.

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Emma qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas Gina. Tu as plus à perdre que moi dans l'histoire.

Regina : Viens me voir à Storybook, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Emma : Je ne te force à rien Gina, je comprendrais que tu le choisisses. Il a plus à t'offrir que moi et je vois bien qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Prend tout ton temps, appelle-moi quand tu sais et je viendrais ok ?

Regina : Je suis désolée.

Emma : Pas moi Gina, cette nuit état magique et si c'était la seule que nous devons partager je la chérirai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je suis bien dans tes bras.

Emma : Il faut assumer quand on est un docteur mondialement connu, j'ai des interviews de toute façon et je dois voir Kat pour le gala de demain.

Regina : (Soupir) Tu repars quand ?

Emma : Dans deux jours, le lendemain du gala et toi ?

Regina : Dans une semaine, je t'appellerai.

Emma : On se voit encore au gala, inutile de me dire déjà au revoir.

Regina : Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais.

Emma : Je sais, aller, lèves-toi. Je vais prendre une douche, on se voit demain ?

Regina : A demain.

Un dernier baiser et nous repartons à nos vies, il est 22h et je suis au bar devant un verre de whisky. Chose plutôt rare mais on peut dire que j'ai bien besoin d'un verre.

Mulan : Alors comment ça se fait que la championne Olympique déprime seule dans un coin ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Mulan : Je suis face à un dilemme vois-tu ? Sois j'arrête maintenant soit je repars pour trois ans de contrat.

Emma : Tu es au top de ta carrière, pourquoi tu veux arrêter ?

Mulan : Aurore et Philippe arrêtent et partent sur le « Holiday on ice » tour, une tournée de trois ans. Si je continue on ne se verra plus pratiquement, si j'arrête je peux partir avec eux.

Emma : Tu es prête à abandonner tout ça ?

Mulan : Je l'étais vraiment mais un petit cygne a ravivé la flamme en moi et j'ai bien l'intention de lui rabattre le caquet aux prochains mondiaux.

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'attends que ça, très chère.

Mulan : Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Aurore, j'ai un an pour me décider de toute façon.

Emma : Un an ?

Mulan : Oui, il faut qu'il monte le spectacle. Je pourrais faire les prochains mondiaux mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais pousser si je peux aux prochains jeux.

Emma : Moi aussi, tu t'entraine ou en ce moment ?

Mulan : À Pekin, mais là je pars en vacance pour au moins trois mois.

Emma : Envoie-moi une carte postale. J'espère qu'on se verra aux Mondiaux, je compte bien te ravir ton titre.

Mulan : (Sourire) Je ne te laisserai pas faire, et toi qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Emma : La femme que j'aime est mère de deux super garçons et a un compagnon, elle doit faire un choix et j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas suffire.

Mulan : Regina aurait tort de ne pas te choisir, tu es quelqu'un de bien Emma.

Emma : Merci, on verra. Bon je monte me coucher, on se voit au gala ?

Mulan : Bien sûr, bonne nuit Swan.

Emma : Bonne nuit Princesse.

C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme Mulan, la Princesse guerrière. Je souris et monte me coucher, demain c'est mon dernier jour ici et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu. Le lendemain je me promène avec mes parents achetant des souvenirs, l'ambiance est détendue et je profite juste du moment. On rentre dans un restaurant et je me fige en voyant Regina, je m'assois vite fait. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir en famille c'est un peu trop dur à supporter pour le moment, elle semble ne pas m'avoir vue et je souffle de soulagement. Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance quand je vois Robin s'agenouiller devant Regina en sortant une bague. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, les garçons semblent ravis, même Henry et je comprends que j'ai perdu. Le oui me transperce le cœur et je me lève les larmes aux yeux, je sors du restaurant et cours.

Regina: EMMA, attends-moi….

Henry : Maman…..

Tout se passe très vite, trop vite Henry traverse et Regina le rattrape, un camion arrive et je les pousse violement avant d'être percutée. Je m'écroule et hurle de douleur, je vois Henry pleurer et Regina court le prendre dans ses bras.

Regina : Mon Dieu Emma, appelez une ambulance vite. Mon chéri tu n'as rien ?

Je suis allongée dans la neige, je ne sens plus rien, mes parents sont près de moi et je ferme les yeux.

Regina : Emma regarde-moi, reste réveillée l'ambulance arrive.

Emma : J'espère que tu seras heureuse Gina, tu le mérite.

Je ferme les yeux et m'évanouis, les jours suivant ne sont qu'une suite sans fin de Docteurs. Ma cheville et mon épaule sont brisés, ma carrière est finie et pourtant je ne regrette rien. Je suis transférée à New-York, dans le meilleur centre d'orthopédie du pays. Je n'ai revu Gina qu'une fois, elle m'a opérée et a sauvé ma cheville, grâce à elle je ne boiterais pas. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que j'ai vu au restaurant, Henry n'a pas arrêté de pleurer contre moi en s'excusant et je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu. Robin m'a remerciée un million de fois, il aime ce gamin ça se voit. Mes parents sont restés avec moi, ainsi que Ruby et Killian. Il va s'occuper de ma rééducation avec un certain Docteur Booth, les semaines défilent, mon épaule est remise mais ma cheville a plus de mal. Je suis en train de faire des exercices quand Mulan passe la porte.

Mulan : Hé Swan, ça avance ?

Emma : (Sourire) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mulan : Tu m'as écrit pour me dire que tu t'ennuyais alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie. (Sourire)

Emma : Tu n'es pas censée préparer les mondiaux ?

Mulan : Si mais mon nouvel entraineur est ici donc, me voilà ?

Emma : Nouvel entraineur ?

Mary : Moi. (Sourire)

Emma : Non, trop bien.

Mulan : Je vais remporter les mondiaux pour toi Swan et après j'arrête, tu viens avec moi en tournée. J'ai parlé aux producteurs du show, tu es engagée.

Emma : Ma cheville, tu en fais quoi ?

Mulan : Tu s 6 mois pour la remettre d'aplomb.

Emma : Ok et je m'entraine quand au juste ?

Mulan : Tu n'auras qu'un mois mais c'est jouable, alors tu en penses quoi ?

Emma : Ok, faisons ça.

Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? En 6 mois j'ai eu un appel et une lettre de Regina point. Dans sa lettre elle me disait à qu'elle point elle était désolée mais qu'elle avait fait un choix pour sa famille. Je le comprends, après le départ de Mulan et ma mère je regarde par la fenêtre.

Robin : Bonjour Emma.

Emma : Que faites-vous là Robin ?

Robin : Je suis venu vous inviter à mon mariage avec Regina, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais Regina est triste. Vous lui manquez, ainsi qu'à Henry et même à Roland. Je veux les voir heureux c'es pour ça que je suis là, svp venez. C'est dans un mois à Storybook. Je ne dis rien à Regina comme ça si vous décidez de ne pas venir, elle ne sera pas déçue, mais j'espère vraiment vous voir. Ce mariage est possible grâce à vous, si vous n'aviez pas sauvé Regina et Henry je serais un homme brisé à l'heure actuelle et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je sais que vous l'aimez, j'espère que vous serez là pour partager son bonheur.

Emma : Je viendrais.

Robin : Merci.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

J'étais au fond de l'église la mâchoire serrée, c'est pour le mieux Emma. Tu es là pour ton amie, respire. Regina est époustouflante, j'ai vu sa mère de loin, la mienne est là aussi avec mon père, personne ne sait que je suis là et c'est tant mieux. Les vœux sont échangés Regina à l'air heureuse les garçons, aussi c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir au fond. Je tourne les talons quand une voix m'interpelle.

Katherine : Tu vas vraiment partir sans aller la voir ?

Emma : De toute évidence elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

Katherine : Vas la voire, vous en avez besoin toutes les deux pour vraiment passer à autre choses.

Emma : (Souffle) Je suis censée lui dire félicitation aussi ?

Katherine : Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler, juste vas la voire stp.

Emma : Ok, j'y vais et après je m'en vais.

Katherine : D'accord.

Je marche en boitant légèrement, je souffle d'énervement, je ne serai pas prête à temps si ça continu. Henry me voit en premier et me saute dans les bras. Roland le suit de près et Robin nous laisse. Le pose les gamins au sol et prend Regina dans mes bras en lui soufflant.

Emma : Tu es magnifique, je suis heureuse pour toi Gina.

Regina : (Larme) Je suis tellement désolée Emma.

Emma : Pas moi, te voir heureuse et en bonne santé ça me suffit. Voilà il est temps de retourner à nos vies maintenant, tu seras toujours là. (Pose la main sur son cœur) Au revoir Gina.

Regina : Au revoir Miss Swan.

 **Trois ans plus tard…..**

Je venais de rentrer de tournée depuis à peine un mois quand j'eu une idée, je décroche mon téléphone et appelle Mulan.

Mulan : Je te manque déjà Swan ?

Emma : Toujours Princesse, si ta femme est d'accord ça vous dit de venir manger à la maison ce week-end ?

Mulan : Bien sûr, samedi 20h ça te va ?

Emma : Oui parfait, il y aura d'autres personnes aussi.

Mulan : Ok, à samedi Swan.

Je raccroche et compose un nouveau numéro…..

Ruby : Salut Blondie quoi de neuf ?

Emma : Vous êtes libre avec Killian samedi ?

Ruby : Chéri on a rien de prévu samedi ?

Killian : Non love, mais apparemment maintenant si.

Emma : Ok 20h chez moi bisous.

Ruby : Ok bises.

Emma : Elsa, ta femme et toi vous êtes libres samedi pour manger ?

Elsa : Oui, on fera garder Noa, pas de soucis.

Emma : Super, samedi 20h chez moi.

Elsa : Ok bises.

Emma : Maman, papa et toi vous êtes libre pour venir manger à la maison samedi ?

Mary : Oui, ton frère est même là il est rentré de voyage hier.

Emma : Parfait, samedi 20H chez moi.

Mary : Ok, à samedi ma puce.

Je raccroche satisfaite, ça fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Avec leur soutien je suis sûre que ça peut marcher. Je sors faire les courses, mine de rien il va y avoir du monde chez moi. A 28 ans je m'estime chanceuse, j'ai eu une vie remplie de surprises et je me sens prête à relever de nouveaux défis. Le tournée « Holliday on ice » a été un triomphe et ils m'ont proposé un nouveau contrat que j'ai décliné. Ma cheville bien que remise reste fragile et patiner tous les jours n'est pas vraiment recommandé. J'ai souvent pensé à Regina durant ces trois ans, j'ai gardé contact avec Katherine, donc je sais qu'elle va bien ainsi que les garçons. J'imagine souvent ce qu'aurait était notre vie si elle m'avait choisi, si cet accident n'avait pas tout changé. Mais avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde n'est-ce pas ? Elle est heureuse, moi aussi d'une certaine manière et c'est le principal.

 **Samedi Soir….**

Mary : Bon ma puce tu te décides à nous dire pourquoi tu nous a tous invités ce soir ?

Emma : J'aimerais monter une école de patinage pour les jeunes et je veux que vous m'aidiez.

Tout le monde parle en même temps et j'éclate de rire, ok ils semblent emballés, c'est déjà bien.

 **Un an plus tard…..**

Il nous aura fallu un an pour monter l'école, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et je suis assez excitée. Nous avons 22 élèves, de 8 à 14 ans. Mon frère et mon père qui sont professeurs s'occupent de l'enseignement classique. Ma mère s'occupe de la direction, Elsa, Mulan et moi on entraine les solos et Aurore et Belle se chargent de la danse couples. Killian quant à lui s'occupe de tous les petits bobos. Ruby suit leur alimentation, et leur apprend l'hygiène de vie nécessaire à tous futurs champions.

Mulan : Stressée ?

Emma : Pas toi ?

Mulan : Si, ils ont l'air prometteurs sur le papier mais je demande à voir sur la glace.

Emma : Ne nous les traumatises pas dès le début hein ?

Mulan : Aller il est temps de monter sur l'estrade et d'accueillir nos nouveaux élèves.

James : Tu stresses grande sœur ?

Emma : Fais le malin, tu as l'habitude des rentrées, pas moi.

David : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tout se passera bien.

La foule rentre, si bien que je ne distingue pas grand monde, ma mère se place devant le micro et commence son discours de bienvenu, que je connais par cœur tellement elle la répété devant moi.

Mary : Bienvenue à l'école de Patinage Princesse Swan, ici vous suivrez un enseignement classique mais aussi un entrainement sportif assuré par de grands Champions. Comme vous le savez, l'internat est de rigueur, on vous montrera les dortoirs plus tard pour vous installer. Vous serez suivis toute au long de l'année et des stages sont même prévus pendant les vacances. Cette année aucun élève ne participera à des concours, mais un gala sera donné à chaque trimestre. Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter vos différents professeurs et intervenant durant l'année. Monsieur Nolan David assurera les cours de l'enseignement classique avec Monsieur Nolan James. J'assurerai moi aussi cette fonction pour la littérature en tant voulu. Monsieur Kristof Goble assurera l'entrainement des jeunes garçons avec Mademoiselle Nolan Emma. Mesdames Rose Belle et Aurore Fa assureront l'entrainement pour nos couples, avec l'aide de Monsieur Philipe King. Et enfin Mesdames Fa Mulan et Rose Elsa assureront l'entrainement des jeunes filles. Bien évidement il peut arriver que des professeurs changent de poste durant l'année mais ce sera toujours avec votre accord et celui de vos enfants. Pour finir Monsieur Killian Jones assurera tout ce qui est lié aux problèmes médicaux car comme vous le savez les accidents ça arrive. Mademoiselle Lucas Ruby suivra l'alimentation et l'échauffement de vos élèves. Voilà pour l'équipe d'éducation, les dortoirs sont surveillés par nos professeurs et des surveillants que je vous présenterai plus tard. Avez-vous des questions, sinon nous pouvons passer à la visite.

Personnes ne parle, je sens un regard peser sur moi mais je ne vois personne et fini par suivre tout le monde vers les dortoirs pendant que les autres vaques à leur occupations.

Mary : Bien je serai dans mon bureau pour toutes les questions, Emma tu veux bien leur montrer les lieux ?

Emma : Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Ici vous avez le dortoir des garçons, interdit aux filles. Vous avez une chambre individuelle, vos nom son marqués sur la porte. Là se trouve le dortoir des filles, même schéma que celui des garçons et même interdiction. (Sourire) Ici se trouve la salle télé et de repos, vous avez à disposition un frigo. Si vous avez du chocolat planquez-le avant que Ruby tombe dessus, c'est un conseil.

(Rires)

Fillette : Tu es la « Emma Nolan » des derniers Jeux Olympique le Cygne ?

Emma : Oui, c'est moi.

Fillette : Trop cool, j'ai un poster de toi dans ma chambre. Pourquoi tu entraines les garçons ?

Emma : Parce qu'il y avait assez de monde chez les filles, tu verras Mulan et Elsa sont très gentilles.

Fillette : Mulan c'est la Princesse Guerrière, elle est forte aussi mais c'est toi que je préfère.

Emma : Un jeune garçon que j'aime énormément m'a dit ça un jour aussi, je te remercie mais ne le répète pas à Mulan ok ?

Fillette : Ok. (Sourire)

Emma : Bien ici vous avez le réfectoire et désolée de vous le dire, mais vous pouvez oublier tout ce qui n'est pas équilibré, Ruby y veillera. Ici vous avez un gymnase qui servira de salle d'échauffement aussi. Et enfin voici la patinoire, vous allez passer beaucoup d'heures ici, alors je vous conseille de vous familiariser avec les lieux. Je reste là si vous avez des questions.

La foule s'écarte et mon cœur s'arrête quand je vois Regina qui tient la main d'Henry, mon Dieu il a tellement grandit. J'ai vu tout les dossiers des élèves avant de les approuver, Henry n'y était pas, alors que font-ils ici.

Henry : J'ai une question moi.

Emma : Je t'écoutes Henry.

Henry : (Sourire) Je peux venir te faire un bisou ?

J'ouvre les bras et il me saute au cou, je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ce gosse.

Regina : Bonjour Miss Swan.

Emma : Bonjour Gina.

La tension est palpable, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis quatre ans et pourtant mon cœur lui, me hurle de me jeter sur elle et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir loin de moi.

Regina : Tu as l'air en forme ?

Emma : Malheureusement Ruby y veille. (Sourire)

Regina : J'ai demandé à Mary de ne pas t'avertir de ma venue, j'avais peur que tu refuses et je tiens à offrir à Henry les meilleures chances de réussite et ton école à toutes les qualités requises.

Emma : Ainsi tu as continué le patin ?

Henry : Oui, Roland aussi mais lui, veut être docteur comme Maman.

Emma : Bien, il semblerait que nous allons nous voir souvent.

Henry : Tu n'es plus fâchée contre maman ?

Emma : Je n'ai jamais était fâchée contre ta mère gamin. Vous devriez vous installer, Regina, contente de t'avoir revue.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de ma mère et rentre sans frapper, mon père et mon frère sont là et voyant ma tête s'en vont.

Emma : Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Mary : Henry rêve de devenir patineur à cause de toi Emma, je ne voyais pas de raison de lui refuser d'apprendre auprès de celle qui admire. Regina m'a demandé de ne rien te dire et j'étais d'accord, ce gosse t'idolâtre.

Emma : Tu n'as pas pensé que de revoir Regina, la femme qui m'a brisé le cœur, aussi souvent ça me tuerait ?

Mary : Tu as 28 ans, tu es une adulte alors soit professionnelle et tout se passera bien.

Emma : Qui était au courant au juste ?

Mary : Juste ton père et Elsa.

Emma : Bordel maman je l'aime toujours et tu le sais très bien. Ça t'amuse de me torturer ? Tu es censée me soutenir pas m'enfoncer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça dans mon dos.

Regina : Arrête de hurler sur ta mère Emma.

Emma : Bordel Regina, cesse de faire ça, c'est énervant. Vous savez quoi ? Puisque vous aimez comploter ensemble je vous laisse, je dois organiser les plannings.

Regina : Tu t'en vas encore ?

Emma : Maman, tu peux nous laisser stp.

Mary : Ok.

Une fois ma mère sortie, je croise les bras et regarde avec colère Regina, je viens sûrement de me ridiculiser une fois de plus.

Emma : Ecoutes-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas. Tu as choisis Robin, tu m'as laissée tomber, tu es partie. Maintenant pour le bien de ton fils nous allons nous voire souvent alors nous agiront de manière civilisée. Mais nous ne sommes pas amies, je suis l'entraineur de ton fils point. Tu as fait ton choix il y a quatre ans, assume-le. Ce que tu as fait, je le comprends mais ne me dis plus jamais que je fuis, car c'est toi qui est partie Gina. Maintenant que c'est dit je vous souhaite une bonne journée Madame Loksley.

Regina : Mills.

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : C'est Madame Mills, j'ai divorcé il y a trois mois.

Emma : Ok, bonne journée Madame Mills.

Regina : Emma, ne fais pas ça.

Emma : Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Gina.

Regina : Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles Gina ? Pourquoi tu as dit à ta mère que tu m'aimes encore ? Pourquoi quand tu me regardes je me sens enfin chez moi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore sortie de ce bureau Emma ?

Emma : Tu m'as brisé le cœur, voilà pourquoi.

Je sors du bureau et m'assois dans les gradins, Elsa s'assoit à côté de moi.

Elsa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La femme de ta vie est juste là et libre, qu'est-ce que tu fous Emma ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas faire ça Elsa, je ne peux pas recommencer. Je vous en veux de m'avoir fait un coup pareil, tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour moi après. Elle a fait un choix, j'ai fait le mien et je compte l'assumer.

Elsa : De quel choix tu parles au juste, depuis quatre ans je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire franchement. Il y a toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux. On l'a tous remarqué, mets ta fierté de côté et va la voir stp.

Emma : Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule stp.

Elle se lève sans un mot et deux heures plus tard Regina s'assois à côté de moi, je me lève pour partir mais elle me retient.

Regina : C'est à moi de parler maintenant, stp.

Emma : (Souffle et s'assoie) Très bien je t'écoute.

Regina : J'ai choisis Robin par peur, il m'offrait une vie parfaite et j'en rêvais depuis enfant. Il y avait les garçons aussi, je voulais qu'ils aient une famille « Normale ». Alors j'ai dit oui, mais ensuite je t'ai vue sortir du bar et j'ai regretté, la douleur dans tes yeux, je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça. Puis il y a eu l'accident, en nous sauvant tu as brisé ta carrière et je m'en suis voulu de te faire encore plus souffrir, donc je t'ai écrit. Tu n'as jamais répondu et je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voire, j'avais des nouvelles de toi via tes parents, Kat ou même August avec qui je suis amie. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te soutenir, même de loin. Tu es ensuite venue à mon Mariage, j'ai vu dans tes yeux la même douleur et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en demander plus. Puis pendant trois ans tu es partie en tournée, je suis venue tu sais. Et pas qu'une fois, Henry m'a accompagnée souvent. Avec Robin j'ai essayé vraiment, il a finit par comprendre et a recommencé ses mauvaise habitudes. Nous sommes divorcés depuis trois mois mais séparés depuis un an, je voulais venir te voir mais je n'ai pas osé. Puis Mary m'a parler de ton projet, Henry ne rêve que de suivre tes traces je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de t'avouer enfin ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire il y a quatre ans.

Emma : Quoi ?

Regina : Je t'aime Emma, depuis le moment ou tu as pris ma défense devant cet imbécile de Neal. J'aurais dû te choisir, car tu es tout ce que je veux. J'aurais du te choisir Emma et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'aimerais que nous soyons amies stp, pour Henry.

Emma : Je ne veux pas être ton amie Gina.

Regina : Alors que veux-tu Emma ?

Emma : Toi, Henry et même Roland si il fait toujours partie de ta vie.

Regina : Il vit avec nous oui, Robin est partit en Europe avec un de ces conquêtes.

Emma : Alors je vous veux vraiment, mais je suis terrifiée Gina.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) De quoi ?

Emma : De ne pas te suffire, de ne pas vous suffire.

Regina : Tu as toujours suffit Emma, je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression du contraire. Je passerai ma vie à me rattraper si tu me laisses faire.

Emma : Ne me laisses plus jamais, ne me brise pas le cœur à nouveau Gina car cette fois je ne m'en relèverai pas.

Regina : Je ne vais pas le briser, je vais le chérir. Je t'aime Emma et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisse une chance de te le prouver. Tu pourrais commencer par venir diner à la maison ce soir ?

Emma : D'accord, je te suis.

Regina : (Sourire) Super, je vais prévenir Henry et nous pouvons y aller.

Emma : Ok.

Elle tourne les talons et je me rassois, je la vois remonter les marches quatre à quatre et elle m'embrasse doucement.

Regina : J'ai oublié de faire ça.

Emma : Il serait bien de plus faire cette erreur à l'avenir.

Regina : Promis.

 **Douze ans plus tard…**

Présentateur : Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur veuillez applaudir le champion du monde Henry Swan-Mills.

Je regarde mon fils fièrement monter sur la plus haute marche du podium, je retiens mes larmes avec peine et Gina se moque de moi gentiment.

Regina : Tu as le droit de pleurer mon amour, notre fils est champion du monde.

Emma : Oui il l'est, et il a été retenu dans l'équipe américaine pour les prochains JO.

Regina : Je suis fière de vous.

Emma : Je t'aime Gina.

Regina : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

On s'embrasse, que de chemin parcouru en douze ans de vie commune. On s'est mariées l'année d'après et deux ans plus tard Regina accouchait de notre fille Angela. Un an plus tard j'adoptais Henry et Roland est resté avec nous, il voit son père souvent mais sa famille c'est nous et il ne cesse de nous le répéter. L'école s'est agrandie, plus d'une centaine d'élèves suivent nos cours maintenant. Tout va bien dans ma vie, j'ai une famille parfaite et une femme merveilleuse.

Regina : Tu rêves ?

Emma : Je me disais juste à quel point je suis chanceuse de vous avoir.

Roland : Man tu sais, tu devrais arrêter, sinon Maman va se remettre à pleurer et Henry va avoir honte de nous.

Angela : Roland a Raison Man, Maman ne fait que pleurer depuis le début des mondiaux. (Rire)

Regina : Merci de votre soutien les enfants j'apprécie. (Sourire)

Henry nous saute dessus et on l'enferme dans un énorme câlin.

Emma : Je vous aime mes amours !

Henry : Pour la famille Swan-Mills hip, hip, hip….

Famille : Hourra !

 **Fin**


End file.
